One night
by Anastasia Belle
Summary: Will Madison's insecurities get the best of her? Or will her conscience prevail. Take places in 4x13 And Circumstance


_**One night**_

Madison looked around the room in this party seeing all these couples dancing together. Amy and Ricky looked so happy since it was Ricky's graduation and they didn't really think he'd graduate let alone get into college. Jason looked like he was on cloud nine since he was the class valedictorian. Adrian was with her new guy, Lauren looked concerned at Jesse but she was still dancing. Ben was talking to some Asian girl. They all looked happy to Madison.

It looked like Grace had got into an argument with Daniel, and of course Jack was hovering over her. Madison rolled her eyes at him; he was so pathetic being a lovesick puppy over Grace. Madison took another sip of her drink; she hadn't really drunk alcohol before and didn't really know what was in her drink. It tasted kind of sweet and lemony which caused her to feel a little lightheaded. She felt herself loosen up a bit and just enjoy the music. Being in her own world, she hadn't released it when someone had tapped her shoulder.

"Madison.." Jesse yelled. Madison shook up a little and turned around, to see this massive grin staring at her, it was her best friend's boyfriend.

"Uhh… Shouldn't you know that, she's your girlfriend? But to answer your question no I haven't I thought she was with you."

Jesse sighed, looking downwards to Madison's feet

"We got into a fight, and she took off I don't know where she is"

"Oh, well I'm sorry to here that, do you want to go somewhere quite and talk?"

"Sure I just got a text from Jason, telling me that's she's with him"

"Where are they?"

"They are outside, and I'm going to give her some space you know I don't think she really wants to see me right now."

Madison narrowed her eyebrows but nodded anyway, she wasn't sure why she was more interested in talking to her best friend's boyfriend rather than her. But right Madison was tipsy and for some reason she felt drawn to Jesse. They ended up in Jesse's bedroom and he had brought a flask and a couple of cups. Jesse began, to pour a glass for Madison, at first she was reluctant to drink but she took it anyway. She and Jesse were laughing and chatting about all kinds of nonsense.

"So are you and Lauren still fighting about, not having sex?" Madison asked

"Yeah, she doesn't want to but I don't understand why though, I mean we love each other" Jesse said.

Madison giggled at Jesse, and her cheeks began to get redder

"You're so full of it," she said jokingly.

"Come on don't you get tired of Lauren being so perfect all the time." Jesse said.

"No, she's my best friend!" Madison said irritatingly. She noticed that Jesse was getting closer to her, and she felt her hearting faster.

"You're so much fun Madison, you're so gorgeous and sexy" Jesse said, Madison felt his breath on her face. It was so tempting for Madison to just cave in, since Jesse was saying all these nice things about her and she was more than a little tipsy; however in her drunken state things never felt clearer.

_Uh oh, I'm doing it again, no, no_ Madison thought to herself and she got herself up off the floor. Getting up was a little harder than she thought it would be but she did anyway. Jesse looked up at her confused.

"Uh, Jesse we can't do this I have to go, this is wrong "

" What? I thought we were having a good time and you started seducing me so I'm sorry I misread the signals."

" Omg, I didn't seduce, ugh I can't believe you, you'll do anything to have sex and I almost fell for it again. I can't believe you want me to hurt to Lauren. Goodbye Jesse! " Madison said in her slurring drunk voice.

Madison decided to storm out of the room, nearly slamming the door in Jesse's face. "Oh come on Maddie don't be like that"

Madison saw that the party had died down; she saw Ricky going outside and Amy smiling at her and heading towards her.

"Madison, where have you been? We've been looking for you for a long time. We're going outside to have smores. Jack and Ricky are going to cut up some wood." Amy said, happily

"Smores" Madison said, weakly and holding her stomach. Amy noticed this, and saw Madison's face paling, and took her by the side to in order to take her to toilet immediately.

"Oh no Madison!"

Amy pulled Madison's hair back, so that Madison wouldn't get any vomit stuck in her. Amy turned her face away, waiting for Madison to finish spewing up. Amy cringed at every gurgling sound Madison made, but Amy hadn't got used to grossness after having John; so vomit didn't faze her out too much. She noticed Madison's head pull back.

"You think you got it all out of your system" Amy said. Madison bobbed her head up and down silently.

"Do you think you could get me some toilet paper?" Madison asked.

Amy nodded and retrieved the toilet paper for Madison. Amy noticed that Madison had her hand pressed to her forehead, indicating that she had a headache. Amy went and got her some bread, a glass of water and Advil.

"Thanks Amy for helping me, especially the Advil that was great"

"You're welcome, so how much do you think you had to drink?" Amy asked cautiously.

Madison shrugged her shoulders "I don't know I was having punch or something, and then Jesse gave me some more and I was already tipsy so I thought what the heck and I drank more"

Amy shook her, and then creased her eye brows "Oh god, well at least you're okay now I guess"

"Wait, you know where Jesse is? We've trying to find him everywhere." Madison went on explaining what happened between she and Jesse. Amy found herself angry with Jesse as he reminded her of Ricky – the 'old' Ricky anyway and how she had fallen for his tricks, but Madison was smart enough to stop herself from making that mistake. Even though Amy was with Ricky now and he had changed she still got scared sometimes and wondered if he would go back to his old ways.

"Wow, are you going to tell Lauren what happened?" Amy asked

"No I'm not, and please don't tell her anything"

"Madison, she needs to know her boyfriend is a liar and isn't the guy she thinks he is, besides you didn't do anything wrong, well expect for get drunk."

"But she'll get mad at me for getting drunk"

"So she'll forgive you for that, you didn't try to sleep with him Madison, he tried to take advantage of you."

" I know, but can we talk about it later, I'm kind of hungry"

"Okay you're right let's forget about it tonight, and go outside to have smores"

Amy helped Madison get up off the floor. Madison hadn't felt very close to Amy in a while because she was always very busy with her son, Ricky or her family and it didn't seem like Amy had time for she and Lauren.

The two of them walked outside where everyone else was. All the graduates sat around the fire, sharing stories, talking, laughing and eating. Ricky wrapped one arm around Amy's shoulder and fed her a smore.

"Is everything okay with Madison?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, it's fine she just wasn't feeling so good"

"Was she drinking?" Ricky asked, making a disgusted face.

"No, she umm, uhh, had food poisoning. Ricky rolled his eyes, shaking his head and smirked at Amy.

"You know you're a really bad liar". Amy felt herself blush, but couldn't herself but crack a smile at Ricky after scorning him.

"Okay, you're right she was but I just didn't want you to get upset."

"Amy, I just wish you could've told me so I could've helped you and it's just not a good idea to get drunk especially at parties."

"I was fine, I could handle it but I promise Madison has learnt her lesson."

"Okay, if you say so" Ricky stated.

Madison had told Lauren that she and Amy were inside for so long because they were making something to eat and Lauren bought it. Madison spent the night chatting to Jason; she'd forgotten how much of a sweet guy he was. The rest of the gang spent the night talking, playing board games and singing songs.

Lauren went back inside and knocked on Jesse's door. She didn't want to argue with him anymore, seeing everyone else happy made her want to make amends with him. She kept on knocking the door but there was no answer.

"Jason, I know you're in there, just come out already, can we please stop fighting" Since there was no answer, she tried opening his door but it was locked and she heard laugher and moaning of Jesse's name. Lauren gasped and ran back outside with tears foaming around her eyes.

She told Amy and Madison everything that had happened and they both comforted her. Even though it was devastating, Madison found herself relieved that despite her being drunk and her low self-esteem she managed to stop herself from making a huge mistake and hurting her best friend.


End file.
